Unsaid Feelings
by Miss.Heart Of Swords01
Summary: After Ep. Return of the Arashikage. Scarlett contemplates her feelings after she meets Jinx, not knowing that Snake Eyes is contemplating his own feelings for her  Scarlett . First fanfic, I am sorry if it is not good. Accepting advises willingly  TNX .


Unsaid feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own G.I Joe Renegades, never have and never will. And that is a good thing, believe me.

* * *

Shana O'Hara was sitting at the back of the Cobra truck alone and in a dilemma. She really didn't know what was going on with her, why was she jealous?

If she thought about it hard enough it made perfect sense; she was in love with Snake Eyes, and to have seen the relationship between Jinx and him made her jealous. More than jealous, saying that she was jealous was like saying that Snake Eyes was not a ninja.

The thing was, knowing what in their relationship made her jealous. Maybe it was because she had seen his face before when she hadn't, or was it that maybe she had heard his voice too. Could it possibly be because of the way that he taught of her or the look he had in his eyes whenever he talked to her? Or maybe it was the way that he set after her when Storm Shadow took her, and the way that he reached for her when he was about to fall in the waterfall.

But above all the jealousy was anger, anger at what Jinx had said and what it may imply.

"_You're the flavor of the month…what oh I get it playing mute; joining him, he would never love you!"_

It was not the "he would never love you" part that angered her; she knew that he wouldn't love her. It was the "flavor of the month" part that truly angered her; it made her think of what she truly was to him, and how many other girls there were. That was not acceptable, sure she loved him but she couldn't let her feelings get in the way, not now that Cobra was after them or after for that matter. She knew it may be cowardly but it was probably for the best; besides if she knew Snake Eyes (that she did) as soon as he knew that she loved him he would probably leave her to save both; him and her the awkwardness of the citation.

The door that separated her and the rest of the team opened and Snake Eyes walked in.

"Snake Eyes?" she didn't know if she stated it or asked, to herself it sounded more like a question than a statement.

As soon as she said it he flinched. He didn't like for her to call him that, he was Snake Eyes to everyone; his sensei, the rest of the Joes, his enemies, and even Jinx but he didn't want for her to call him that, he wanted for her to call him by his name, his real name. There the problem laid, she did not know his name and probably never would, even though he loved her (she didn't need to know that).

He sat beside her on the truck's bench and turned to look at her, asking her what was wrong with her.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." And as if to confirm her words to him she shook her head, but the look in her eyes did not do so. He kept looking at her expecting her to tell him what was in her head. It seemed weird to him that she did not tell him what she was thinking, she always told him what was wrong with her, whether it was about the rest of the Joe's or just an everyday thing.

Now though it seemed that she had less complains about the team, which unfortunately for him meant less complaints of Duke. He knew that Shana was loyal to him until the end, but that did not reassure him because although she was loyal it didn't mean that she loved him.

She didn't seem to fight with him as strong as before, and he didn't seem to talk to her the way he did before. Of course he knew that that could mean that they were becoming friends, but he saw the way that he looked at her now; it was very different than how he used to look at her, and now although he hated it he had to admit that there may be something between them, and what he imagined every time that he thought about the two of them together didn't help; eating by her side, having a "talking" conversation, and not having a mask on his face that hid more scars than a road trip map. Damn it all, everything that was going on between the two was making him jealous. And it didn't help him that she had…

"Snake Eyes, don't you think we should be going after them? … I mean after Jinx and Storm Shadow?" why the hell had she asked that, oh yeah the silence that did not bother her before now bothered her beyond anything. It was not because of him, but because the less the communication they had the more that she could think things that she didn't want to think about.

So that was what she was thinking about, was she afraid that he would leave her he had to reassure her then, nut how? What could he say that would not only make her believe him but reassure her to that he would never leave her?

~ I am with you now, I will go for her later~

"But Snake Eyes we should, she is important to you we should retrieve her as fast as we can."

~ You are important too, and you need my help too~ after a short pause he continued ~she made her decision, I have made mine~

"Are you sure?" that was the Scarlett he knew, the one who cared about everyone, who had spirit, wiliness , and courage; unfortunately it was also the one who cared less about herself and more about others.

~Don't start doubting me now~

What he had said harmed, and shocked her. She didn't know that she had started his judgment, and choices. Right then and there she made a promise to herself and to him; whatever happened she would never question his choices again, she would always trust him, she had always done so before so why not now.

"Don't worry I never doubted you and I never will."

He looked at her and saw in her eyes the trust she had in him, and he suddenly knew that he would always have that; even after he had heard her a few days back asking Duke whether he had done the terrible crime or not, he would always have her trust. Maybe she had doubted what he had done in the past, but she didn't doubt him now and that is why, after what happened she still let him be with her.

It didn't matter that maybe she and Duke would have a relationship later on, what mattered was that he would always have that part of her for himself, her trust. Her unconditional trust, and maybe even though he did not want to admit it he also had that deep connection that he knew existed between them.

Yeah maybe he had more time with Jinx, she may know things and seen things about him and with him, and he may like her more, even love her; but right now he had decided to stay with her, and that meant more than her jealousy.

_Yeah maybe she would never tell him what she felt but, what she had for now was good enough._

_Yeah maybe he would never tell her what she felt but, what he had for now was good enough. _


End file.
